A Time Once Lived
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: Meet Reina Lunacus she is in the Archadian Movement and has Amnesia but what if the Fortune Cup brings back her memories


**I do not own yugioh 5ds or yugioh gx Time wise is Jaden has Yubel and Jessie never left In 5ds time its before the tournament the 1st one began **

**Reinas PoV**

**(IN THE PAST)**

Hey Reina Reina are you ok said a boy

Wake up you lazy bum said another

guys leave her alone she doesnt want to be bothered said another boy

kids let the girl sleep said a woman

Alright im up what do you want Crow,Jack i said

Lets Duel they said in unison

No no i don't want to i said covering my ears, running out of the building

Wait Reina said Raiden and Yusei as they ran after me

My memories of dueling were never fond those people tried to use me as a weapon

(Look Out someone yelled)

I saw a car speeding towards me then it went dark

As Raiden and Yusei saw what happened they quickly picked her up and ran to Martha s hoping there friend is ok when they got there Martha didnt ask and took the girl from there hands and started treatment she was in bed resting for the time being meanwhile Crow and Jack feel bad for even mentioning the word dueling they didn't know about her past she still hasnt opened up about it. Reina woke up to a bunch of unfamiliar faces Raiden hugged his sister but then she pushed away and said who are you where am i and this is where out story begins

( 10 years later)

Reina`s PoV

I cant believe its been 10 years since i joined the Arcadian Movement if Sayer and Akiza didnt welcome me with open arms i wouldnt have known where to go im just a girl who doesnt remmeber her past a useless psychic duelist is what i though.

Hey Reina whats wrong are you feeling well said Aki

Yeah im fine just a little dazed is all

(RING RING)

i picked up my phone to hear Sayers voice on the other end he said for me and Akiza to see him in his office i told Aki and off we went at his office he said that we both have been invited to this tournament called the Fourtune Cup we both said yes knowing that its was whats best for the movement is what i will be fun im sure of it i said come on Aki even the twin roses gotta have fun hey i have a idea lets go shopping.i said as i dragged Akiza to the store

**Jadens Pov**

As me and my friends are pumped about this tournament we are out at a cafe hanging out barely able to contain it.

I dont know about this said Alexis

Hey its no pressure Lex said Adacus

Hey isnt that Reina i said as i pointed at her

Hey i said as we all walked towards her

Im guessing that your participating in the tournament i said with a smile

Wait you two said Reina as she pulled out a envelope so did the girl right next to her

Oh cool i will finally get to duel against you Reina i said in a exicited tone

Me two i want payback for that time we dueled on duel island said Alexis

You know it well we gotta go see all of you at the fortune cup Jessie,Zain,Jaden,Aster,Alexis and Adacus Reina said with a smile

bye said everyone

**Reinas PoV**

Well the tournament is coming up lets fix our deck eye Lancer i said looking at my silent companion he has Black spicky bands while the rest is white he has a long white coat and white and black shorts he also has a tatoo on both his arms there arrows one normal and one armored all the way to his shoulder he has one black eye and one white he also has pure white angel wings.

Who are you talking to asked Akiza

Oh nobody i was just mumbuling as always i said in a nervous tone

Come let us go said Akiza as she help out a cloak and my mask and a peace of cloth to cover my eyes the mask looked simular to Akizas but except the Red mark is blue and the green one is Black.

As Akiza was in the middle of one of her duels and then her mark started to glow and my back started to glow it burned i was starting to loose my vision i saw a kids a boy with green hair a guy with Black spiky hair a old man a tall buff guys and a little kid with brown hair and glasses one of them look familiar but before i could say anything i passed out.

When i came to we were back at the movement i was in my bed i see a worried Akiza.

Akiza what happened i asked

When i was dueling this cursed mark started to glow and your back did two there were two people with marks there two i heard a thud and saw that you passed out so i played a card and got us out of there apparently you have a mark its all over your back it looks like a dragon. I didnt want to look instead i thought why here why now.

**( The Day of The Fortune Cup)**

Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Fortune Cup were many worthy opponents are gathered for this wonderous occasion the duelists are Jack,Jessie,Yusei,Alexis,Jaden,Akiza,Aster,Zain,Luna Reina,Raiden and so on the first match up shall be a tag match Yusei and Jaden against Reina and Akiza this match will begin in a moment the annoncer said. As i leave the platform i see two people approach me the the waiting room its Luna and the other guy.

Wow your one of the twin roses said Luna

Reina do you remmeber its me Yusei said the man

Im sorry i dont know you who are you to me i said in a tone

So you still have amnesia said Yusei

Yeah still i said

Raiden misses you hes just you know

Raiden i said with a shocked look

My Brother all of a sudden my back started to glow and it started to burn badly i screamed in pain

Whats wrong Yusei said in a panic

Then i passed out

when i came there they were Jack,Yusei and Raiden i got up and begsn to cry how can i forget these wonderful people

Welcome back Reina said Everyone

I hugged them all one by one

How did you end up in New Domino City said Yusei

Well you see then i was interupted by the people from the Archadian Movement they walked in surrounding me then Sayer said if you have buisness with Reina leave it for the tournament he said amoung the people i see Akiza


End file.
